


Across the Universe

by madametango



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4607460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madametango/pseuds/madametango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to The Fallen. <br/>Loki is lost and now more than ever before. And yet there is a scrap of hope, of light but can he reach for the light?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across the Universe

Across the universe  
Across the universe he felt something tense and break and then he felt her no more.  
He howled.  
A primal sound.  
A wounded animal.   
This loss, more than anything Thanos or his goons could ever do to him, this loss breaks him.   
This loss. Her loss. Like losing a limb, only worse, much much worse. Losing his second heart, his second soul, indeed the only soul and heart he had at the moment. The only soul, the only heart, that he had in all the moments since he fell into the abyss, into nothingness, into what he was and where he was now.  
The only thing that kept the faint light alive in his soul, in his heart. The only thing that kept him from totally descending into the black that he fell into, the black that the lie of his life drove him too.  
And now he had nothing. He felt her slip from life like he’d slipped from the bifrost. He felt the life leave her, he felt her move on to the next life. And now he felt nothing.  
Without her, he had nothing, he was nothing.  
There was no hope, there was no light, no life, no future.   
And he curled up in a ball against the bars of his cell and sobbed as the love of his life lost hers.  
He’d felt that spark for months now – the connection. It had surprised him. Not knowing what it was. It didn’t feel like his usual magic. This was deeper and older and totally unexpected.  
He’s always known he’d loved her but though they had coupled they weren’t a couple. Not in the strict sense of the word.  
They didn’t belong to each other or even with each other and yet............  
When had Sif become his world?  
He didn’t know. Until he was falling away from her and he realised what he was really losing. The Kingdom, his family. None of it had mattered in those moments.  
Nothing had mattered at all in those moments.   
And then in his mind’s eye, he saw her. In his black heart, he felt her.  
In what was left of his soul he touched her.  
In the months since, with the torture he’d endured. With the loss he’d felt only Sif kept Loki from falling further.   
But not only Sif.  
There was more than two.  
His magic linked to her life force. Her life force protecting the start of something entirely new. Someone entirely new.  
His son.  
Their son.  
Her destruction.  
His salvation?  
He’d felt the child grow within her.  
He’d felt the life and magic course around her. And he’d tried all he could to get to them, to save her, them, him.  
And he couldn’t.  
But though she died in pain in the agony of bringing their child into the world. She died for love.  
His.  
The child’s.  
Guilt.  
Sure there was guilt.   
But the guilt would be more if he didn’t honour her, if he didn’t go to her, if he didn’t carry on her work. If he didn’t protect the one she’d fought so valiantly to save.   
His mind, his magic, followed the child now.  
Ullr  
Ullr Lokisson – he watched in his mind as Thor looked sadly at the boy and took him from their mother. Was she still that? A look in her eyes showed him more than the black of his heart had told him. He watched in fear as his determined brother? Yes brother? Strode the halls of Asgard.  
He watched the child as it was handed to Odin and the fear bristled and he felt more helpless than the child in the old monarchs arms.  
And then.   
Astonishment.  
The man who had lied to him all his life, vowed to never lie again to a child. The man who had once secretly claimed Loki for the Aesir and for Asgard did the same for Ullr.  
But more.  
In his mind’s eye he watched the man he had thought he hated, honour a small scrap of life in front of all Asgard. The small scrap of life that Loki himself had helped make was now second prince. The small scrap of life that the warrior, his warrior had protected to her end – was to be more than his parents.   
Ullr Lokisson was claimed and loved and made heir.   
His son would sit on the throne of Asgard one day.  
The bastard child of a frost giant and War.  
And across the universe, Loki became an Odinsson again.  
Across the universe he honoured his love the only way he could, he should. He made her a vow.  
He would hold their son. Guide him or go to her trying.  
And across another universe, on another plain of existence, a warrior smiled and was finally at peace.


End file.
